Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow
by BloodyMercy
Summary: everyone knows hermione&draco hate each other with a passion, so what happens if they find themselves attracted to each other? please read&review, no flames!


parting is such sweet sorrow  
author: BloodyMercy  
summary: draco&hermione cant stop thinking about each other so what happens if they admit they really love each other?  
part of a series

"now class please look into your crystal balls&tell me what you see" prof. trewnly barked as she moved from table to table  
hermione looked into hers &all she saw was draco startled she looked around but he was up in one of the higher seats  
she shook her head& conentrated harder soon another image surfaced,this time of her &draco kissing in the closet.  
"god this is rubbish!" she said before she realized she had said that particlur thought outload  
"_well my dear it does not look like you have to makings of an inner eye, or that of a seer you might be better of with , oh whats the word,muggle studies yes "_ hermione glared &stormed out knocking the crystal ball off the table as she did the class stared at her retreting back until trewnly ordered them to get back to work

"hermione, wait up!" she heard rons voice &although she was in hurry,slowed down to allow them to catch up.

"what was that all about in trewnlys class today?" harry asked glancing around for any eavesdroppers she sighed softly

"it was nothing just never you mind" she stated a little bit to shrilly for her own good  
"but"   
"i said it was nothing harry! why must you constantly butt into others peoples business!" she yelled the 2 just stared at her  
she was at a loss for words, she only yelled when something was wrong with their plans but if they knew about her&draco. or if they were to find out, she might as well have been kicked out then face them

"i-i-im sorry i have to go" she said taking the stairs 2 at a time  
"hermione!" ron yelled after her &then sighed turning to harry  
"shes gone mad that one has" he said then looked at watch "blimey! come on harry were gonna be late to tranfiguring "

hermione grinned as she approched draco.Normally he was in a good mood  
"ahem"   
at the sound of her draco turned snearing &she knew it wasnt a good time  
"well well if it isnt granger, come sneaking to find out what were up to are u prefect?" he said venom in his voice carefully she glanced around &saw why he was being mean at this time  
pansy  
_ that slut_ she thought to herself  
"no just clearing my throat" she said just as nastily &drifted down the hallway before daring to look back  
draco didnt even spare her a glance 

near tears she stood in the hall till the bell rang watching pansy&her friends drift past laughing about something waiting till they were out of sight she stepped in front of draco crossing her arms&glaring  
"granger" he greeted nodding as if nothing had happened  
as if he didnt care she narrowed her eyes watching them past, just as they reached the stairs she called out  
"is she your new girl toy draco" she saw him hunch&motion to the others to go on  
"i dont know what you mean granger" he said sugary sweet, attempting to butter her up she walked up to him forcing him against the wall so hard he winced  
"i want the truth draco malfoy&i want it now" she hissed he smiled.  
she didnt know why but his smile always made her melt. he knew it  
bastard  
"ah is my granger jelaus" he said running his hand down her cheek softly" thinks she's being replaced is she"  
"draco dont..." she whimpered but made no move to stop him as he blindly reached behind him for a door or anything all the while kissing her  
she pulled away &slaped him " what were you doing with her draco" she said studying him  
for the past 2 years her&draco had been a secert item but it was only now that he had been seen in the company of any girls besides prefects (which she so heartldy abided) he sneered  
"what i cant have a gf? its not like me&u are an item granger get off it" the harsh reality of his words set in  
they werent an item  
they had never been, why hadnt she seen that before? thinking all those times he had told her he loved her that he really ment it  
"but you s-s-s-aid.."  
"said what? that i love you" he gave a shrill laugh "how else do u think i get into girls knickers? i mean are you really that thick?" he said but she barley heard him as she ran into the girls bathroom &collasped sobbing not even noticing moaning mertle she curled up into a little ball &remebered the times she had with draco  
him whispering bad but strangly wondeful things in her ear during potions  
making out with him after classes  
sitting on his lap in the slytherin common room while he talked to crabbe&goyle or other students   
the smirk on his face when he came**_ so_ ** close to telling harry&ron about their...fling only to be stopped by a teacher or one of his friends

she felt a hand on her shoulder &looked up to see ron "what is it?" she said between sobs  
"neville told us you were in here, are you ok hermione?" she sat up looking around noticing it was only him.  
'im fine why" she said backing up so he removed his hand  
"hermione youve been in here for 2 hours &draco -" at this moment the door burst open&harry ran in " mcgonall;s coming" he stated/warned  
"i told you im fine " she hissed " &i dont want to hear _his _ name do u understand" she noticed ron&harry shoot a look at each other &nod  
"miss granger" prof. mcgonalls voice sofly floated to her "come with me please"  
wiping tears from her eyes hermione followed until they reached her office  
"tell me what he did to you" mcgonall said, no hint of embaresment in her voice  
"w-w-what?" hermione looked up into face confused  
"draco malfoy, what did he do you " she said again paitently  
hermione;s mouth dropped open "you-you know about us? but how i mean i-i-i" her confession was stopped short by mcgonalls words  
"unless you wish to confide in you friends i suggest you answer my question miss granger" she snapped  
"he basically told me to go hell" was all she said looking at the floor rather then mcgonalls questioning eyes  
"you quite sure?" hermione nodded  
"very well you may go to your room. but do not , i reapet do not go to classes unless i or dumbledore sends a note do you understand me miss granger" nodding bleaky she hightailed it to gryfinnendor tower not concered by the stares of the others

by the next day the whole school new she had dumped malfoy, although she knew thats not what actully happened she was hard pressed to give the real story

to be continued


End file.
